


The Important Questions

by JackofAllMasterofNone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackofAllMasterofNone/pseuds/JackofAllMasterofNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was possessed.  This, of course, was not a question, but a mystery to be solved never the less.  Everyone knew the Who, What, Where, When, and How.  But the biggest question remained: Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Important Questions

Someone was possessed. This, of course, was not a question, but a mystery to be solved never the less. Everyone knew the Who, What, Where, When, and How. But the biggest question remained: Why?

 **Who** : Stiles was possessed. It took a while, but the pack caught on eventually. It’s nearly impossible to outsmart a fox, but their red fur is a dead give-away in a game of hide-n-seek.

 **What** : Stiles was possessed by a Nogitsune. Basically an evil trickster-slash-fox spirit that liked riddles and death. Having one in your brain, in your body? Not. Fun.

 **Where** : It’s hard to say exactly where Stiles was possessed.  There's no standard protocol for possession, not exactly.  If asked, Stiles would probably either reply with a sarcastic, “In my head, duh,” or a meaningful, “It was like that thing took over my mind, body, and soul. I wasn’t me.” His answer, of course, depended on his mood. And he would be correct on both accounts. (Or, if he was feeling particularly truthful, he might reply, “In my dreams,” which would be correct as well.)

 **When** : Stiles was possessed shortly after his mind was opened in the search for the Nemeton. Maybe immediately after. He wasn’t wearing a watch counting down to the exact moment his mind was locked in a corner of his brain, so there’s no way to be exact, is there?

 **How** : (This has already been established, right? So, recap.) Search for the Nemeton, door in his brain left ajar, fox slinks in and BAM, locks him out. Stiles was possessed.

 **The Important Question - Why:**  Why was _Stiles_ possessed?  Scott is the Alpha, Derek is stronger and smarter (and scarier), Lydia is a banshee, Deaton knows almost everything and has magic powders and fighting skill, Allison could actually use a weapon besides a baseball bat, and even Isaac would have been better than Stiles because Isaac has claws.  So out of all those powerful people, out of the entire McCall Pack and Co., the Nogitsune picks Stiles Stilinski.  Weak, defenseless Stiles.  Why?

Did he decide to go for the easy prey?  That would appear to be Stiles, after all.  No claws, no powerful screams, no crossbows.  But no, the Nogitsune likes a challenge, wants someone to answer his riddles and play the game with him.

Is it because Stiles is clever, like himself?  Possibly.  After all, Stiles is always the one who figures things out.  Stiles can answer riddles and play games.  But not as well as Deaton, or Mrs. Yukamira.  No, the Nemeton chose Stiles for a specific reason.

Why?

Stiles was possessed because he is Stiles Stilinski.  Everyone knows his chosen name, but not his given one.  Stiles drives into danger with an old blue Jeep, and charges past claws and glowing eyes with a baseball bat and a spark in his eyes, lighting them up with his passion and fury.  Stilinski, who always has something to say back to Coach.  Scott’s best friend, who can’t play lacrosse but still tries every day.  Stiles is the one who everyone in the pack trusts completely, the one person who can talk to Derek and Peter like they’re family and mess with Allison’s weapons without being shot by them (although he can’t promise he won’t accidentally shoot someone *cough* Scott *cough*) and make fun of Isaac without being hit with claws.  Stiles always has Scott’s back, and he’s there for Lydia when she doesn’t even know she needs someone to be there for her.  Stiles, not Scott, is who makes the pack a pack.

And that is why the Nogitsune possessed Stiles Stilinski.  He attacked the strongest link.

And that is why Stiles Stilinski and his pack defeated the Nogitsune.  Because the fox bit off more than he could chew.

**  
  
  
**


End file.
